Married, No Children
by prettypriestess
Summary: A collection of shorts. Various pairings. Requests open.
1. Chapter 1

Well. I'll be de-anoning my kinkmeme works just to attempt to resuscitate this comm. (Please? Someone? Anyone? Do something for the comm. Show some love. I'm not the only person out there, I know.) This was, at one point, an entry in the kink meme.

**Warnings:** No actual porn. D: I fail at drama. Too short.**  
Pairings:** Felix/Isaac**  
Rating:** PG? Language, booze, etc.  
**Notes:** For anon requesting "Felix/Isaac, except Isaac is about to marry Jenna." Because. Well. I have mad Felix/Isaac love.

---

Felix had a few long seconds' warning as Isaac breathed entirely too close to his face, reeking of alcohol before their lips connected. The kiss was sloppy at first; too much of the unexpected, too much alcohol in both their systems.

Felix kissed back hungrily, burying one hand in Isaac's hair. Isaac made a surprised sound. Or a hurt sound. Maybe a pleased sound? Felix was too drunk to tell. A something sound, anyway.

He pushed away from Isaac suddenly, breathing hard. "My sister--" he said.

Isaac sighed, putting his head on the table. "I know," he groaned. "'M such an idiot."

Felix punched him. "Yes," he agreed. "You are." He felt that the words were not as clear or as angry as he would have liked them to be.

There was another moment of awkward silence as Felix swirled the last dregs of his cheap beer. "Still gonna have the wedding?"

"Dunno," Isaac said, voice muffled by the table.

"Do you love her?" Felix suddenly hated how his mind was feeling less fuzzy. Even more, he hated the idea that thoughts were coming a little more clearly.

"Like a sister," Isaac replied with a snort. "Shouldn' be getting married to 'er."

Felix punched him in the shoulder again. "Gonna be heartbroken. And I'll never hear the end of it."

Isaac snorted again, pushing himself up. "She's been sleeping with Garet." He ran one hand over his face, then through his hair, looking fascinated by the motion. He stopped to pull at his own cheek. "Thish feelsh sho weird."

Felix laughed. "How do you know?" Then, because Isaac looked like he had just been punched in the chest, "You're not angry?"

"A little," he agreed. "Jus' 'cause she didn't tell me."

"Why?" Felix asked.

Isaac lifted his beer to his lips, frowning when he realized it was empty. "'Cause she knew I liked you better," he replied after a moment.

"Oh," Felix said, because even drunk he couldn't think of anything to say to that. 


	2. Chapter 2

At the bottom of the original post in the comm at LJ, I officially declared requests as OPEN. I'm trying to resuscitate the GS fandom; c'mon, send me a drabble request. Het, slash, crack, gen. I don't care.

**Warnings:** Crack. No actual porn. Gratuitous use of italics.  
**Pairings:** Felix/Isaac. Jenna/Sheba.  
**Rating:** PG. Language.  
**Notes:** Same prompt as previous. This was supposed to be pre-wedding, dressing room self-hate sex, but it's not because I fail at drama, so it's just crack instead.

---

Jenna was taking a lot longer than she should, Felix decided. He made for Isaac's room again. Sheba said they hadn't started on Jenna's hair yet. He laughed to himself. Isaac probably hadn't even put on his suit yet.

Felix waved to Garet and Ivan on the way. They were goofing off by the refreshments table. Felix slipped into the room they had set aside for Isaac.

"Felix!" Isaac spun around, tossing his shirt to the side. Saving the world had done wondrous things to the muscles on his body. Felix resolutely did not stare, meeting Isaac's blue, blue eyes instead. He decided it was not much of an improvement.

Isaac pushed past him to lock the door before grabbing Felix's tie to pull him into a kiss.

"Mmph?" Felix demanded, but Isaac was having none of that. He swiped his tongue across Felix's lips, pressing closer. Felix kissed back. He hated himself for what this might do to his sister if she found out, but gods this was Isaac.

The kiss continued slowly, just lips moving, until Isaac swiped his tongue across Felix's lips again. Felix parted his lips eagerly this time, allowing Isaac closer.

Suddenly, Isaac pulled back. "Fucking Venus!" he cursed. "That's what I was afraid of." He paced, still shirtless and wearing his expensive pants.

"You're not leaving her at the altar," Felix said automatically. He ran a hand through his hair, finding it to be ridiculously messy.

"No," Isaac agreed. "No, no, no. I'm not leaving her to face the altar alone."

"This was a bad idea," Felix told him. "This was the worst possible timing you could have had for this revelation. Ever. You know that, right?"

"_I_ have bad timing?" Isaac replied, stopping mid-step to face Felix with an incredulous stare. "You're the one that didn't tell me you were _pining_ this whole time!"

Felix lifted a hand to rub the bridge of his nose. "Worst. Timing. _Ever_," he repeated.

"We've just-- I've got to tell her," Isaac said, throwing his hands up in defeat. "I can't just go out and marry her after I have a gay revelation."

"Yes, you can," Felix said. "This was a one-time thing. Just. You can marry Jenna. You can't break her heart like this."

Isaac stormed back to Felix's side. "And what, I can break _your_ heart like this?"

"Keep your voice down," Felix said. "I was completely at peace with this until you-- until a few minutes ago. I can work it out again."

Isaac crossed his arms. "No, this is--this is dishonest, this is... I have to tell her."

A knock from the door behind them startled Felix into motion. He made an attempt to flatten his shirt and fix his hair. It was no use.

"Isaac?" Sheba called. "I know you're in there. Open up."

"Oh, Venus _fuck_," Isaac hissed. He opened the door.

Sheba slipped by him without an invitation. "Oh, good, you're both here," she said. "Jenna says she wants to call off the wedding because her brother is madly in love with you. Also, we've been sleeping together for weeks."

Isaac paled. "R-really?"

"Well, she didn't want me to say that last part--we were going to leave it out, but since you're obviously recovering, I thought I'd let you know."

"What about Dad?" Felix asked. His parents were not going to appreciate the knowledge that the wedding was going to be called off.

Sheba shrugged. "I said she wanted to call it off, I didn't say she was going to. Anyway, I'm just here to clarify the terms of your marriage."

Sheba showed herself to the door. "Oh, and if either of you show up at the altar looking like sex, she _will_ kill you."

The door clicked shut behind her. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings:** Vague sort-of-but-not-really spoilers for Mars Lighthouse?  
**Pairings: ** Gen.  
**Rating: **Uh. PG for violence?  
**Notes:** Drabble request for Azalee, who is pretty much the coolest person _ever_. She wanted the dynamics of Karst, Agatio, and Alex's team. (I failed at the Alex part. XD)

---

Agatio drank the last potion in front of Karst. He did not offer it to her first, nor did he offer to share some, what with the _giant, gaping wound_ in her leg. The Mars lighthouse was nothing to be trifled with. Alex disappeared some time ago, in no manner like his usual. Ordinarily, he stayed with them until they came near to Felix and his group, or the top of the lighthouse, where some kind of showdown was inevitable.

Alex operated on a rule of drama. Whenever it would be most useless and dramatic for him to disappear was exactly when he did. This was no different.

Karst took the last psynergy crystal out of their pack, letting the power flow under her skin. She had enough for anything now. She used one _aura_, and stood. The chill was sapping their strength enough without sitting around waiting for it to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings:** Pretty heavy spoilers for Jupiter lighthouse. (Does anyone care anymore?)  
**Pairings: **Implied one-sided Alex/Mia.  
**Rating: **Uh. PG forBETRAYAAAAAL?  
**Notes:** Drabble request for Azalee, who is pretty much the coolest person _ever_. She wanted the dynamics of Karst, Agatio, and Alex's team. This is attempt number two, with extra Alex.

---

Alex stops short of following Agatio and Karst to the ledge. In a fair fight, there is a good chance that Isaac and his companion--the Jupiter adept--can hold their ground.

This time, Alex has to point to prove, no real reason to leave his "comrades" behind, but he finds himself unable to follow. If he follows, he will try to save Mia, and his loyalties will be questioned by more than just himself.

He justifies his own actions by telling himself that if Felix does save his enemies, he will possibly join them by telling them his true goal. In that case, eight heads are definitely better than two, and he will have no reason to continue holding Agatio and Karst's hands as he leads them through each and every lighthouse. If they cannot destroy the Valeans here, the Valeans will be the only ones strong enough for Mars lighthouse.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm actually working on an expansion of this, but it's on the backburner. (Behind college classes and Karin/Sakura and the plethora of Sasuke/Naruto I have in my clipboard.)

**Warnings:** Weird ship. (It's better than it sounds!)  
**Pairings: ** Piers/Ivan (Hurricaneshipping--is that already taken?)  
**Rating: **G!  
**Notes:** Drabble request for Kaseii at LJ. She wanted Piers/Ivan because it's just not one of those things you see every day.

---

Ivan came to Piers first, when he began developing suspicions about Sheba's origins. Everyone expected he and Sheba to hit it off, like tiny, blond, adorable Jupiter adepts should. Or something. He wasn't really sure what the logic was there.

Piers took him to the Lemurian library, stopping in front of the section on Anemos. The Lemurians had contact with the people of Anemos, but messages were sparse. There had been none in fifty years, though this was nothing new.

The research went on, confirming nothing, though Ivan did speak to Sheba in this time, finding that she was not at all interested in him romantically.

"Are you upset?" Piers asked, when Ivan came back to the library.

Ivan shrugged. "Confused?" he offered. "I'm not really sure what I want, anyway." He glanced at Piers, and like the hand of some elemental power, the sky flickered over Piers in such a way that... "Nevermind," Ivan said, and stood, kissing Piers on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings:** Crack? A distinct lack of porn?  
**Pairings: ** Jenna/Sheba  
**Rating: **T. Sexual situations.  
**Notes:** Drabble request for LittleLinor, who should be on FFnet somewhere. She wanted "Sheba/Jenna: SOMETHING KINKY. Using mind read to know all her weak points during flirting/sex?"

---

Jenna sat on her bed next to Sheba, holding hands and looking into her eyes with the sort of soft smile she only got around Sheba.

Sheba grinned back, leaning forward to steal a quick kiss. She activated her mind read ability while Jenna's defenses were down, catching a litany of _This is cheating, Sheba, get out of my head, you cheater._ All other thoughts seemed so quickly melt as Sheba delved further and moved one hand to Jenna's thigh.

Sheba didn't have to reach far before running into a memory of herself naked and moaning under Jenna. She pulled that up first, lifting the edge of Jenna's skirt, and attempting to push her girlfriend down onto the bed.

The door swung open abruptly. "I sensed Sheba's psynergy, is everything... all... Right. I'll be going," Felix said, retreating as quickly as he came.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings:** I am laaaaaaame. And also on crack, Y/Y?  
**Pairings: **Mia/Sheba. It's better than it sounds. (Okay, no, not really.)  
**Rating: **PG for implied sexual situations. Or images. Images of situations.  
**Notes:** Drabble request for Azalee, who is pretty much the coolest person _ever_. "Orrr -- HEY, I GOT ANOTHER CRACKY PAIRING : Mia/Sheba. ... With Mia topping if possible (I know Sheba tops everyone, but in my mind so does Mia, actually.)" This, following several comments from people-who-aren't-Aza agreeing that, _yes_, Sheba tops everyone. (Conversely, Felix is bottom. To _everyone_.)

---

Sheba walked at the back of the group with the Mercury adept from Isaac's group. She leaks a bit of psynergy as they walk, brushing Mia's hand long enough to catch snatches of thoughts. _Jenna's leg... healed soon... Ivan, too... Isaac and... Cute Jupiter adept... Out of my head, please._

Sheba pulls her hand back, blushing.

"You know, reading someone's mind without permission is very rude," Mia says. She has a stern look like Sheba imagines a mother might use if she ever caught Sheba with a hand in a jar of treats before dinner.

Sheba latches onto the first blackmail she can, out of habit from being around Jenna too much, "So, which Jupiter adept were you talking about?" then grabs Mia's hand. _Honestly!_ Mia's mind tells her. _So, rude._ The thoughts are tainted with an affectionate feeling. _I hardly trust someone like you to sleep in anyone else's inn room tonight._

Sheba smiles. "You could have just asked," she says, which is a lie. She has shot down Ivan several times when he politely asked her out. Sheba doesn't have much of an interest in anyone who can't hold his own in a verbal sparring match.

"A lady does not _ask_ to share a room with someone," Mia replies. She does not release Sheba's hand. Sheba does not cut her psynergy, instead accepting every inappropriate image as Mia imagines it.


End file.
